futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Felix Johnson (Poltergiest123)
Felix Johnson was an American politician and Movie Director who served as the 63rd President of the United States Early Life Johnson was born in Los Angeles, CA on March 13th 2003. He grew up in Compton and watched his friend get killed by a drive by shooting when he was 13. He was a good student at school but would often skip class in High School to go to the Compton film festival and watch the short films that were presented. When he was 20 he went to Film School in Palm Springs, CA. He graduated 2 years later. Hollywood Johnson graduated from Film School in 2025. He went to work with Warner Bros as an assistant Director. He done that for 2 years with various films then he made his first film called "Hollywood Zombie". The Film was a cult classic and won an award at the Hollywood Film Festival. In 2029 he met his future wife Janus Nicholson. They both had a daughter named Nancy and adopted a boy from the DRC and named him Michael. The Johnson family bought a house in Bel Air in 2034. It was a one story mid century home with 13 rooms and 2 family rooms. In 2040 Johnson's movie career was falling with him making less and less money. 3 months later the Government was accusing him of tax evasion and raided his home. He did not stand for this so he traveled to Washington D.C to fight this in the supreme court. He won the case and found that one of the Government officials were framing him by not turning in his tax check. Because of this he became an Independent and not belonging to any political party because he did not trust the people in office. Television In 2043 Johnson was fired from Universal from a political scandal at the studio. He again was framed for something that he did not do. So he lost a lot more money. He had about 700,000 dollars in the bank. He found out that President Jennings was pushing him to disappear from Hollywood because he was a very successful Black Director at the time. Johnson remained unemployed for 4 months. Then he got a call from Netflix and wanted him to direct and make some episodes for the show Skeleton Crew. Johnson accepted the offer. In the show he was the Narrator of one of the episodes. He did this for 9 years and got more money back. In 2053 He made his last movie. It was a comedy he agreed to do for the money. The film was a failure and won a razzie award for worst picture of the year. Political ambition Johnson became a very political person during his Netflix years and by his last film he was very bored with filmmaking. In June of 2054 he was pressured by his friend who was a Homosexual to run for President. Johnson hesitated and did not think he would win. It took 3 weeks and made his announcement at the Fox plaza on July 4th 2054 as a member of the Reform Party. He was a man who did not appreciate the world and was anti Government. He campaigned in states such as California, Texas, New Jersey, and Oregon. He was surprised that a lot of people liked what he was saying. His campaign manager Vin Webster who was the man who pressured him campaigned as well for him. He was going up against the 2 most powerful politicians in the 21st century and had a bit of a fight to put up with. He did not speak like a politician. They compared his speaking with former President Donald Trump. Johnson won that November on a landslide with most of the country's population. Presidency 2055-2063 Johnson became the 63rd President of the United States. During these years Johnson pursued the American dream by Lowering prices and making a rich middle class and had a tough foreign policy. First term After an inspiring Inaugural address to the nation, Johnson headed straight to the white house to find away to rescue the hostages in North Korea. By his first week in office he had a rescue mission planed to invade North Korea and rescuing the American Hostages. North Korean leader Kim Yo Sung warned the US not to invade or they will be met with "Force". Johnson sent troops on the U.S.S Donald J. Trump to the Korean peninsula. The US and South Korea were ready to go to war. Then after the 30 day standoff of the US and North Korea Kim Yo Sung released the hostages. Johnson was relieved and met the hostages at Hawaii. After that Johnson had another crisis. The high taxes and high tax situation with gas. He set up meetings with managers with Exxon oil. They managed a deal and gas went down to 2 dollars a gallon. He also had meetings with Chinese executives to give them fair merchandise. By 2056 the economy was booming and more people were getting money back from the Government. Election 2058 Johnson, again went up against 2 powerful Politicians running for President. Johnson caked them out on their lies and corruption. The new threat was Mexico becoming Communist and were planning to invade the US with the help of North Korea and Brazil. Johnson stated that he had a secret plan to end Communist Mexico. Johnson won on a landslide with all 53 states. Second Term After the Election Johnson came back with force. He kept the economy great and funded children's hospitals with the remaining money. Mexican president Jose' Francisco met with North Korean leader Kim Yo Sung to discuss a possible strike on US soil. The C.I.A discovered this and took this seriously so Johnson sent troops to the border. There was a 1 year standoff between Mexico and the US. Johnson suggested peace talks with Mexico but Francisco refused. Mexico City was a military ran dictatorship and had tanks and Mexican troops marching the streets. Russian president Adrian Popov flew to Mexico to try to convince Francisco to stop threatening the US. Francisco refused and vowed to take over the US by the end of that year. by 2061 Johnson and Francisco finally met at the border for peace talks. He also managed to have North Korea to back off as well. In 2062 Johnson's America was booming and had the richest middle class in the history of the US. Post Presidency After Johnson left office he retired to California. He remained in Bel air till his death in 2098 from natural causes. Category:Poltergiest123